Incomplete
by azure feathers
Summary: Roxas x Sora. Sora is released from his slumber a little too early and finds himself in Twilight Town with no friends and no memories. Then he finds Roxas... And that's where it begins.*Yaoi* Rated T for boy lovery and such. May change to M.
1. Thinking of You

Incomplete

**A/N: Hey, it's azure :) This is my first ever fanfic (har har), so don't beat me up too much. I prefer yaoi with plot, so forgive me if you were looking for something dirty from the get-go. I don't know how long this will be, but certainly a few chapters. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and also, please review this or somethin'. I'd really like feedback on my style and, y'know, stuff.  
**

**Setting: Twilight Town. Basically following the plot of KH2, with a few twists of my own(isn't that what fanfiction is all about? xD).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters here, nor is the plot entirely my own.  
**

...

It was that boy again.

The one I dreamed about.

The one with the chocolate hair, spiked just so, and the piercing blue eyes that stared into your soul. The one with the contagious, crooked smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made fat dimples appear on his cheeks. The laugh.

That damn laugh, that abominable sound that made my heart ache for something- something just out of my reach, something I could never quite place.

I loved the ache he gave me, if only because it brought me that much closer to feeling whole.

...

It was that boy again.

The one I passed day by day.

The one with the honey-blonde hair, spiked just so, and the cutting teal eyes that saw right through you. The one with the serious-but-smiling mouth, that lifted his eyebrows to the slightest degree and softened his gaze to tolerability. The laugh.

That marvelous laugh, that heavenly sound that made my heart swell with glee- glee from a place I didn't know, a place I could never quite find.

I loved the glee he gave me, if only because it brought me that much closer to feeling whole.

...

Sitting on the edge of Twilight Town's huge clock tower, I thought about that boy. _Sora,_ I was told by one of my best friends, Olette; _He's new here. Just moved in a few weeks ago._

A few weeks ago? Then why did I know so much about him? Why had I been dreaming about him for years? It was true, I tended to notice things more than other people. But why did I know that he had a birthmark on the left side of the small of his back? Why had I memorized the number of freckles on the bridge of his nose? I'd never seen him up close before; I shouldn't know those things.

"Roxas? Roxas!" I snapped back into reality, wincing at the sudden flush of cold on my hand. The ice cream I'd gotten from Hayner, another of my best friends, had slid down the stick and steadily begun to melt, the occasional drop rolling off my thumb and plummeting to the ground below.

"Dude, you could kill somebody with that!" Pence- the final member of our group -exclaimed in mock seriousness, pointing to the ice cream. "Really. I read this article the other day that said dropping munny off the top of a building-"

"Whatever, Pence! That's not important right now," - obviously, saving lives was the least of our priorities - "What _is_ important is the trip to the beach we're taking tomorrow!" Hayner said excitedly, making the usual wild gestures that threatened to throw him over the edge of the tower. Beach trip? What beach trip? Maybe I'd been off in a daydream when this had been decided and didn't hear the plans until Now.

"Uh, Hayner? What beach trip are we talking about here? You know we're broke," Olette cut in, pulling out her handmade munny pouch and shaking it sadly. Or, of course, the beach trip could have been one of Hayner's last minute ideas. In fact, any "plans" he made were really just half-formed thoughts that were up to Olette and I to plan.

"No worries! I've got it under control. But really, guys, we're down to the last days of summer here. We can't just _not _go to the beach this year. That's, like, taboo!" He pulled out his own munny purse, a brown sack that was probably a sock in a previous life. I pulled out my pouch too, as did Pence, handing them to Olette. She frowned as she counted our munny.

"Look, guys.. We're gonna need five-thousand munny for this thing, and we've got about eighteen hundred here. I guess if we all raise eight-hundred per person, we can make it, but we better start quick." Olette dumped all the munny into her pouch and gave us back our empty bags, frowning. "I hear there are a few people hiring around town. Maybe if we do a few jobs, we can raise the money. Sound good?"

I got up and brushed my hands off, licking the remains of the ice cream from my hand. "It's better than nothing. C'mon guys, let's get to raising some munny!"

...

There he was again. _Roxas,_ I thought, remembering one of his friends shouting the name. Who was he? His face always looked so serious, even when he was laughing. It was like some part of him just wouldn't loosen up. It drove me crazy.

Roxas was hitting a tannish ball with a bat, a thin sheen of perspiration gracing his delicate-looking features. It looked like he was trying to keep it in the air- and failing, miserably. I almost laughed. But then that feeling swelled in me again, that alien happiness, and distracted me from his face. I felt compelled to say hello. After all, he and I had been staring eachother down for weeks- though neither of us would admit it –and it seemed odd to linger any longer. So, inhaling resolutely, I started toward him.

"Hey," I said simply, sitting down on the curb by where he practiced. "What're you trying to do?" I'd broken his concentration and the ball fell to the ground with a thud, causing the blonde boy to huff.

"I'm practicing for a job," He replied, gritting his teeth and picking the ball up again. Then he looked at me and stiffened. "Oh. It's you."

"It's me!" I replied, smiling. "Is that bad? I can go away, if you want. You look like you're training pretty hard."

"Oh, n-no, it's fine," Roxas replied, seeming oddly shaken. He rubbed his hands off on his jeans and offered one to me, which I gladly shook. "I'm Roxas."

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you," I replied, releasing his hand and hopping to my feet. I noticed he was smiling a little, which I assumed meant he didn't mind my company. He didn't smile at anyone much; though why I knew that, I couldn't say to save my life.

...

**A/N: Little intro thang. It'll get exciting later, I promise :P**


	2. Friendship is a Funny Thing

Friendship is a Funny Thing

**A/N: This is also my first time writing in first person. Do me a favor and tell me what you think, eh? Just think: the better I write, the more you benefit :P**

...

Before I knew it, the sun was setting. I breathed in the late summer air and stared out at the ocean of grass before me, listening to Sora ramble on at my side.

Sora.

Sora, the slayer of dragons, raider of pirate ships, master of adventure. Sora, whose hands gestured wildly this way and that as he told his stories and whose laugh shook me down to the core. Sora, whose eyes I could stare into until tomorrow and beyond-

I could feel my face growing hot at that last thought. I stood up suddenly, breathing in the cool dusk air and brushing off my pants.

"I should get going, Sora." The brunette frowned and stopped mid-story, struggling to his feet beside me. "I have to get back home. My mom'll be worried, you know?" I smiled, glancing at my new friend. He smiled back.

"Hey, no worries," Sora said, reseating himself. "I'm gonna stay here awhile. Enjoying the scenery too much, y'know? See you tomorrow." He sighed contentedly and waggled a few fingers at me in goodbye.

"See you." I walked off down the hill, and for some reason I felt like I had to be somewhere tomorrow- somewhere that didn't include Sora.

...

I frowned as soon as Roxas was gone. What was it about him? We'd just met that day, and yet I knew him inside and out. I knew he had a scar on his right thigh from where a dog had bitten him when he was younger, and I could explain to anybody how the reason he never wore long sleeves was because they made him feel paranoid- like he was missing something, and no matter what he did he could never figure out what it was. But I knew that Roxas always felt like he was missing something, long sleeves or not, like an entire chunk of his being had been ripped away from him and sent far, far away.

I knew how Roxas felt because I felt that way too.

And yet, on that first day I saw him some weeks ago, I began to feel better. Just a glance sent a tingle through my body, like he'd found what was missing and returned it. And being in close proximity- breathing the air Roxas breathed, touching the same blade of grass the blonde had brushed by a minute before, the accidental bump of hands –was pure euphoria. Suddenly he was an addiction, and the moment he left my craving came back, ravenous for everything Roxas was.

And it was then, sitting on that peaceful hill, that I realized the intensity of my hunger. Was this what it was like to find a real friend; someone you truly connected with? Something told me it wasn't.

...

"So, Roxas, how'd you do?" Olette asked me expectantly, fiddling with the drawstrings on her munny purse.

I frowned. "How'd I do with what?" And then I remembered what had been nagging at me ever since I'd gone off with Sora: _the beach munny!_

"Oh man, Olette, I totally forgot! I made a new friend today, and I got sidetracked, and..." I trailed off at the look on my friend's face. Her disappointment was all too evident, and it just made me feel even worse. "Look, I won't go, okay? I didn't do my part. You guys did, so I'll just hang out at the usual spot." Olette shook her head. "C'mon, I'll be fine! It's my fault-"

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Olette interjected, smiling at me. "I'll get the munny and we'll all go together. Promise!"

My eyes widened. Sure, eight hundred munny wasn't exactly a fortune, but it must have taken Olette and the gang ages to earn it. He didn't want to impose on them. "Wow. That's really great of you, Olette. I- thanks!"

Olette grinned and threw her arms around his neck in a huge hug. "Don't worry about it, silly. You know it's not any fun without you! I'll make you pay me back someday." With that, she grinned mischievously and ran off to her house. I continued the few blocks to mine.

I couldn't sleep. Sora filled my head, laughing and pointing and taunting me with those blue eyes and that crooked smile. I wished I'd stayed on the hill with him. Immediately after he was out of my sight it was like a big fissure had opened in my heart, leaving me empty and bland. Sora was like cinnamon and I, Roxas, was hot chocolate. I was plain and undesirable without spices, and my new friend added just the right mix.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked to my window. Another _tap, _and a pebble ricocheted off the glass. I got up.

Easing the window open as quietly as possible, a looked down to find Sora grinning up at me. I frowned and looked at him disapprovingly, but inside I heaved with relief. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shaking my fist jokingly. "You disrupted my beauty rest."

Sora laughed. "I can't sleep. I had a hunch you couldn't either, so I came over. Why don't you climb out and join me for a moonlit walk in the park? I hear it's nice there at dawn."

Part of me wanted to reject the offer, decline myself the pleasure of his company, but the other part of me said "just a sec" and slipped into appropriate attire. Then that part swung a leg over the windowsill and eased itself onto the ground- it was only the second floor –and joined Sora. Every part of me was glad I did.

Setting off down the path, a question popped into my head. "Where did you come from, anyway? Must've been pretty dull to want to move here."

"I... don't remember," Sora said, sadness flooding those crystal blue eyes. "I can't remember anything before I came here. I just sort of showed up on a train, I guess. I live with Aleck, the item shopkeeper. I'm really lucky he jumped at the chance to take me in. Otherwise, I don't know where I'd be right now."

I was surprised. No friends, no family, not even a _past_? And yet Sora always looked cheerful; he always seemed to be smiling, laughing, and plain goofing around. It must have been rough, getting settled in.

"Hey, I have a few friends I could introduce you to. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I'm sure they'd like you. Everybody else sure does." I smiled at the brunette, hoping to lighten his mood.

Sora grinned. "Thanks! I'm sure I'll like them too, if they're your friends." My offer seemed to do the trick. Sora bounced happily down the road for the remainder of the walk, and only slowed when I complained. We were in the park now, and the moonlight shone down in brilliant shafts through the trees. They hit Sora's face just right.

...

I plopped down on a bench near the edge of the town, just outside the park and overlooking an expanse of glittering water. Roxas sat beside me with a huff, scuffing his feet in the grass. I resisted the urge to lean in and inhale the air around him, quenching my desire. I was surprised by the strength of my resolve.

"Sora..." Roxas began hesitantly, in a weird tone I hadn't heard before in all of our ten or so hours together, "I've been having weird dreams lately." He looked at me with a shaky gaze. "They're about you."

I frowned thoughtfully. "Well, what about me?" There were many things to have dreams about. Dreams about walking together, or going to the beach, or playing struggle, or being alone, just the two of us- that last thought made me tingle.

"About- about these 'adventures' you say you've had. And your friends. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy..." He looked out into the ocean, wearing an expression I couldn't read. "I think maybe I remember what you don't, Sora. You had so many friends, you accomplished so much!" His speech grew faster and he looked at me pleadingly. "You really _did_ go on adventures, Sora! People loved you! You saved them from- from something, I don't know. But they were surrounding you, and you looked so happy..." He trailed off, piercing me with his gaze.

Something about that tugged at the back of my mind. Riku... _Kairi_... Why were those names so familiar?

"I don't remember anything," I said quietly, looking at my feet. "But boy, I must have been a great guy!" I grinned, glancing up at Roxas only to find his face inches from mine.

I didn't close my eyes when our lips met, and neither did he. His eyes studied mine inquisitively as he pulled back, but his cheeks betrayed his collected expression. It didn't matter, though, because I was sure mine were just as red as his own.

Roxas looked torn, glancing from me to the park behind us. "I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to. It was impulse." He got up from the bench abruptly and ran off in the direction we came. I wanted to scream, _Roxas!_ I wanted him to come back to me, I wanted to tell him it wasn't a mistake to kiss me. I wanted to run my fingers through his honey-blonde hair and I wanted to take his breath away with a kiss of my own. I wanted, wanted, wanted.

But I didn't do what I wanted. I sighed, laid my head down on the bench and regretted.

Because part of me feared what I would do to Roxas if I got what I wanted.

...

**A/N: I'm gittin' to it! D:  
**


	3. It Grows on You

It Grows on You

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I figure I oughta give you guys SOMETHING. So, here's my something. I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

**Also, thanks to my reviewers! :D Your support helped me churn this out.  
**

...

Roxas avoided me.

Why did it bother me so much? I'd only known the boy for two days now, and yet he was my best friend. There was some weird bond between us, connecting us to eachother in ways we never could have imagined. It tore at me when we weren't together, and I knew he felt it, too. I could see it in his eyes, in that pained expression as he walked away. I did not suffer alone.

Slowly, the abnormality of it all dawned on me. This passion; this fire; this raw, burning _need_ was unnatural. I couldn't keep away from Roxas because he was a part of me, somehow, and the brief separation was hacking away at me like a hatchet in my own hand.

Was it strange to want to kiss another boy? Probably. But I couldn't help but notice that little dimple in his left cheek when he smiled, or the beads of sweat that formed above his upper lip when he was hot, or the special curve at the small of his back that just seemed different from any other curve I'd ever seen, or the fullness of his lips, or the way his toes curled up when someone walked past because he was afraid they'd step on him. And all I could think after that was how _beautiful_ he was, and how desperately I wanted to call it my own- how I wanted this gorgeous being to myself, to whisper all his secrets in my ear and ask me for mine.

Then I'd call myself selfish and frown and decline myself a third scoop of ice cream for dessert and go to bed and pout.

As I tried to sleep, I'd think of Roxas.

...

**A/N: I actually do the toe-curling thing. OTL**


	4. A Certain Something

A Certain Something

**A/N: Another short one. But hey, I figure I better follow suit. Enjoy chapter four! :P**

...

I couldn't face Sora after that.

Why did it bother me so much? I'd only met him two days ago, but I'd never been as close to anyone as I was to him. Somehow, we were connected, and avoiding him was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I was ripping myself in two, and I knew I was hurting him too. I saw it in the tremble of his hand as I turned away, just a slight tremor that betrayed his pain. I did not suffer alone.

As the hours stretched on, I realized just how strange it all was. This pure, primitive _longing_ was abnormal and completely out of control. I could barely restrain myself from collapsing at his feet, a pathetic heap of emotion broken from the strain of his absence. Sora held a part of me, something vital, and I simply couldn't walk away from him unscathed. Ignoring him was some sick form of self-mutilation and I wasn't sure how long I could handle it.

But how could I have kissed him so suddenly? I didn't know if he was like that- hell, I didn't know _I _was like that –and yet I'd suddenly thrown myself at him with no forethought. And yet, I couldn't help but notice that huge, silly smile he always wore, or the way his right eyebrow twitched when he was thinking hard, or the special finesse in his movements even as he did the clumsiest of things, or the round pinkness of his lips, or the way his eyes always seemed so open and intent. And all I could think after was how _perfect_ he was, and how desperately I wanted to collapse in those arms- how I wanted every bit of him to me, to smile as I made mistakes and to make his own to match.

Then I'd shake my head and storm up to my room without dinner, bang my head on the wall a few times, and go to bed.

As I tried to sleep, I'd think of Sora.

...


	5. Kind of Addicting

Kind of Addicting

**A/N: Long time, no see. Short update again, but it's something. Enjoy (:**

...

I'd had enough.

Roxas had successfully avoided me for three days, and each day it hurt a little more. I couldn't sleep; I couldn't eat; I couldn't _think _with that boy on my mind. Something had to be done, and I intended to do it. I would knock some sense into him one way or another.

This time, I found him sitting on the ground at the end of a weird dead-end alley. It was midday, and the sunlight shone down and made his hair look like spun gold. I gulped.

"Roxas." The blonde looked up from the notepad he was writing in, and his eyes widened. He turned away.

"_Roxas,"_ I persisted, stepping closer.

"What?" He asked quietly, turning to face me. His expression was unreadable and intimidating. I frowned.

"I need to talk to you."

Roxas got up then, tucking his notepad under his arm and walking past me. "Look, this isn't a great time. I've got a paper to do, and-"

I grabbed his arm. "Roxas, it's been three days! You can't avoid me forever!"

He bit his trembling lip. "I know."

"Then why avoid me at all?" I laughed, pulling him into a hug before he could resist. "I missed you. I don't care what you do; I'd never want to ignore you. I'd never be disgusted. Don't you know me better than that?" I looked him in the eye, cocking my head. "I know you do. Because I know you, too. Like a brother. Isn't that weird? I feel like I've known you my whole life, and yet..." I couldn't think of what else to say.

Roxas sighed and looked away, hesitant. "So do I. But-"

He never finished because I'd pressed him to the wall, looking him boldly in the eye. It was time to make a point.

Our lips met gracefully. I heard a cute, muffled sound and felt soft hands press gently against my chest. My own hands found his face and cupped it, then worked their way upward through his honey hair just like I'd imagined. We broke the kiss only for a drink of oxygen and time to reflect.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few days now." I grinned. Roxas' icy eyes sparkled and he smiled back, his cheeks flushed. Then he leaned back in, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I could barely think for the euphoria flooding my body; it was like I was perfect again, a newborn baby to the world that broke me. That took my memories and left me cold and friendless in the streets. This thought aroused anger, but I was quickly distracted again by Roxas' tongue playing against my teeth. It begged hungrily for entrance, and I obliged.

It explored my mouth eagerly, curiously, and I was surprised by its ferocity. Roxas pressed himself into me until it felt like we were one; golden hair colliding with chocolate; heated breath from mouth to mouth; warm lips drawing out gasps; losing control and oh, god, everywhere there was Roxas.

When we finally broke apart, panting, it was he who spoke first.

"I wish you'd cornered me sooner."

...


End file.
